Displacement sensitive shock absorbers are a type of shock absorber that is used to form a suspension device. An urging spring that urges a disk valve which generates damping force is provided in a displacement sensitive shock absorber. The displacement sensitive shock absorber enables the damping force to be changed by changing the spring force of the urging spring in accordance with the position of a piston relative to a cylinder (see, for example, Patent documents 1 and 2).